Airborne
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: An original character one-shot. Just learning about Roxanne West, Jade, Drake, Kate, Alex, and Thompson. (ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS)


**A/N: This is a completely different world. Original characters and stuff. I made up this one with my own characters. But she's not like Max. Not all main characters need to be blonde, strong, a tomboy, sarcastic, and witty, JP! I love having redheaded characters! Almost in every story!**

* * *

If there's one thing I'd like to say, it would be…being special isn't good. It usually means that you're like, a retard or special-ed material.

What can I tell you about us? That we're all mutants? That the F.B.I. is on our case? That we can fly? That we all have wings?

Possibly.

Let's start off with me. I'm Roxanne West. 16 years old, dark red (kinda like Rihanna red) hair with blue eyes, fair skin. DNA of, probably, a Scarlet macaw. My wings start out scarlet red at my shoulders, and then go to a thin layer of lime green, after that, it's all blue. The edges are tipped with black. I had a thirteen foot wingspan, and I loved my rainbow wings very much.

Then there's Jade, who was eight. Her skin was olive. Her hair was shoulder-length and jet black, her eyes living up to her name. Her wings were red, edged with black, like a cardinal.

After her, it was Drake, a ten year-old who had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His wings were ash brown like a great horned owl.

Kate was 12. Her hair is brown, eyes and skin are too. Her wings were grayish like a mockingbird. Her wingspan was about ten feet.

Alex is 16. His hair is blonde, eyes are amber. His wings were brown with white speckles, resembling a hawk.

Finally, last but not least, there's 14 year-old Thompson, auburn hair with gray eyes. His wings were pitch black like a crow or a raven.

We were at least three hundred feet in the air, but luckily it was sunset, so no one was really paying attention to the dusky orange sky.

I flapped my rainbow wings faster and then I heard my stomach rumble. "Hey, guys! Let's fly down and get some food!"

At my command, we flew down and landed on the ground. Our wings retracted into the slits in our shirts. The wings were attached to our spines, so when they retracted they shrunk down and fit snugly against our backs and went unnoticed by normal people.

There was a Wal-Mart store nearby. We ran for it.

Our bones were narrow like bird bones, so our speed was remarkable as well our strength. Hey, there are some perks to being mutants.

We went into the store. Dozens of shelves that held food, hygiene items, hair care, clothes, pet stuff, and countless more things.

"We can just pick up some stuff that we each need and then we can leave. Go it?" I said and everyone nodded. We all got buggies and separated in six different directions.

I stopped by the food first. I picked up some fruit and box of crackers and box of juiceboxes. Shouldn't go too heavy on the food. Besides, they'll pick up much more.

I went to the clothes. I chose clothes and shoes to try on.

The first outfit was a white and pink shirt with pink shorts and black combat boots. The second was a long green shirt with dark green jeans and green sneakers.

I chose a few more outfits, and then I headed to the hair section. I got this "deluxe Christmas gift pack" with shampoo, conditioner, detangler, heat protector, combs of various sizes and length, brushes, too, and finally, a styling gel. I skimmed over more items and then I saw something that I've needed: a hot comb.

Yes, I need a hot comb. My hair is frizzy and flat irons sometimes just make it crimped and frizzy. Totally not fabulous. But when I hot comb it, it's all long, smooth, and beautiful. Since we didn't have a house, I decided to get own that required its own heat, not an outlet.

Next, I got some makeup, just lip gloss and perfume (yes, like makeup) Then, I went over to the camping stuff; I picked out a dark blue tent that came with a sleeping bag. I also invested in a pocket knife with a camouflage print.

I got myself a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and some feminine products.

I went into the toys isle and spotted an important object. Walkie-talkies!

They were black and each came in a pack of two. I picked up three of them for the six of us. I felt that my shopping list was complete and went to check out all my stuff. There was an empty lane, so I went in. I heard some carts pull up behind me and saw the rest of the Flock.

After about thirty minutes (and yes, it really took that long), we were all checked out.

"$536.81 is your total. Will that be cash or credit, ma'am?" The clerk asked.

I froze. Yeah…we don't have any money. I decided to fix this myself. I looked directly into the green eyes of the clerk.

"We don't have any money." I said.

"You don't have any money." He said back.

"You're letting us go anyway." "I'm letting you go anyway."

"You never saw us here." "I never saw you here."

"Goodbye." "Goodbye."

We all had special abilities like that. I could read and manipulate minds. Jade could talk to animals. Drake have raptor vision and shar hearing. Kate could mock any sound. Alex could fly at top speed. Thompson could turn invisible.

And we skedaddled out. We rain with our buggies, oddly enough. About five miles away now, we were sorting our stuff into the book bags that Alex bought everyone.

Mine was blue, Jade's was green, Drake's was red, Kate's was black, his own was brown, and Thompson's was gray.

I packed all off my stuff into my book bag. It's funny. We looked like normal kids that just got away with stealing (well, not really) half of a thousand dollars worth of things.

My wings emerge and I flapped them a few times. The Flock followed in my footsteps.

"Let's see if we can find a camp." I said and flapped my wings again as take-off.

**Yeah…this is a one-shot!**


End file.
